


Perfection

by FellDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Breeding, Gore, Half Shift Grima, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lactation, M/M, Oviposition, Risen King Chrom, actually i do., dragon cock, dubcon, hey look grimas got a, more to come i guess idk, very minor henry/laurent but hey! its there., you can leave a complaint in the complaint box but i don't check that shit, you know the cipher one? yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellDragon/pseuds/FellDragon
Summary: also known as:Grima loves his husband.or:The world doesn't appreciate Chrom/Grima and/or Grima/Henry and gods dammit I will force them to.





	1. lllllllets get ready to get bloody

**Author's Note:**

> things to know, this can get sorta bloody in this and if thats not your thing i totally get that! you can bail on this. i just gotta warn lmao.

The two were on the throne, defiling it once more- well, this was a daily occurence. It was one of Grima's favorite places to take Chrom over and over, it just made him feel like he had more power over the Exalt. Grima wrapped his wings around his lover, stroking his sides slowly, noting every single one of his reactions. A shiver, a shaky breath, claws digging into his shoulders- all lovely. Chrom grinds himself onto Grima slowly, he's teasing... or, is he? Perhaps he isn't, and he's just caught up in his lust and never ending love for his Grima, his and his only. He's making some sort of choked noise... He wants, downright begs for the Fell Dragon to touch him- to bite him, bruise him, make him bloody, anything, just as long as he just touches him. Grima chuckles softly, adoring how needy Chrom can get, and he never gets tired of it. It gives Grima a rush... some sick, twisted, disgusting sort of rush. He wants to treasure his glorious Ylissean king, he loves him, but he wants to ruin him, see him bloodied, cut open, choking on his own blood, and still trying to choke out Grima's name as he should. The Fell Dragon shakes his head to clear his thoughts and proceeds to grab Chrom's thighs, forcing him to rise on his feet, and the Exalt whimpers like the damn dog he is.

"Alright, alright. Come on, now, my love," the Fell Dragon spreads his legs slightly and pats his lap. "Ride me."

Chrom quickly climbs back onto Grima and hastily lowers himself onto the dragon's cock. Oh, is he panting already? How sweet. Risen, Ylissean king or not he's a lovely thing, and truly makes Grima feel happy. Two lust-filled monsters made for each other, Robin really missed his shot, didn't he? Grima starts stroking Chrom's neck as he takes his time to adjust to his size, his neck looks too bare and his bruises seem to be fading fast. He sinks his fangs into the Exalt's neck, and he makes a pitiful noise. He wanted to make sure he would draw blood, maybe make it bloodier than originally intended, Chrom loves being put on display, after all. Grima bites again. Again, and again, again, again, and again. He wants to see Chrom choke on his own blood, see it dribble down his chin like sweet syrup while he praises Grima, thanks him for marking him, making him bloodied.

Gods, he's perfect.

"Grhmgh-ghlk," he choked. He made a damn mess.

Grima's not mad, not at all. He's ecstatic, morbidly aroused by the warm, metallic-smelling droplets. He sticks his tongue out to lick at the one the landed next to his mouth, shivers and bucks his hips. Chrom spills the mouthful of blood he was holding as he moaned. Shit. It started trickling down his chest down to his cock. Oh, that's going to stain the throne, isn't it? Well then... lube is lube, take what you get.

"I do hope you're ready for me to fuck you like an animal, dear," the Fell Dragon chuckles lightly.

Grima starts licking at the bite marks he left on Chrom's neck, slobbering all over them and leaving new ones along his shoulders. He unsheathes himself from Chrom's asshole, grasps his hips, and slams down again. Grima growls, Chrom moans and arches his back, clawing at Grima's chest. He does it again and again, every single sensation lighting both of their bodies on fire. Every choked moan from Chrom makes Grima dig his claws into his hips and thrust harder, faster, it fills him with beastly lust. Chrom is enjoying himself, being fucked silly, bit, bruised, and bloodied by his dragon god husband. He couldn't ask for more, this is what he would kill for, obey thousands of commands for, and he fucking loves it.

"Ghhrri-," another attempt. It's a cute second attempt, he's almost got it. He wants to moan so badly but he knows he'll make a mess if he does.

"Come on now, Chrom. Don't let-ah! All that blood stop you."

He's not always scared of making messes like this. He offers himself up on a silver platter to Grima whenever he's not being sent off to do the Fell Dragon's dirty work. He begs to be cut open, organs strewn about, to treat him however he wanted to.

Grima leaned in to whisper in Chrom's ear, "Make a mess, darling."

Chrom spills out all the blood he had collected in his mouth again with a moan, making a grotesque mess over the Fell Dragon's chest, slamming himself down on Grima over and over, riding his orgasms out and he looks so goddamn beautiful. Grima doesn't ever want this to end, he wants to keep going, keep seeing his wonderful Chrom riding him so eagerly, lost in pleasure, overstimulated, downright sobbing Grima's name. Oh, did he scratch up his hips again? Well, he could always grab Chrom's ass and slam down even harder. Gods, he just keeps indulging himself with Chrom, every damn orgasm they have just encourages the other's and makes them continue. What would they look like to someone else?

Perfection, that's what.

They're both perfect.


	2. things are really heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yeah dont flame me for writing this now its hard to pin down my ideas please im five years old

Horny.

Grima was horny as hell.

Once again, his heat had come early.

One would find it strange how a vessel that was once human, only to be used by the Fell Dragon himself, could go into heat. This vessel, the tactician, was transformed once Grima took total control, ending up looking like a half shift of himself. Grima never minded. It let those Shepherds know that their beloved friend was gone for good and he took their precious Exalt with him.

But he never expected this to come with it all. It always caught him off guard no matter what, it was still so bizzare.

He's stumbling through the halls of the castle like a drunk man, running his claws along to wall in an attempt to ground himself. Nothing helps him take his mind off his desires no matter how hard he tries. His mind is running wild, and he can only think about Chrom. Perhaps he can help Grima snuff out the flames of his desires, he always does anyway.

Grima eventually finds Chrom wandering around like a lost dog, and snakes his hands around his torso, whispering in Chrom's ear.

"Chrom, my dear..."

He feels his husband shiver in response and Grima smirks.

"Milord."

Grima nuzzles his face into Chrom's hair like a cat, breathing in the smell of his lover's hair. Gods, he smelled wonderful. Grima begins to nip at Chrom's neck, wanting more contact, wanting to just feel more of him.

"Mmn... I was looking for you, darling."

"I apologize for not being at your side, milord."

Grima pulls the Exalt closer, beginning to cover his neck in bites.

"You should know better, I was oh so worried." Grima tightened his grip, grinding himself lightly onto Chrom.

"Apologies, milord. I... should remind myself to inform you before I leave you in this state."

So he knew. Wonderful. That makes it strangely easier to just take him there, pinned against the wall, ravishing him until he's trembling and choking out Grima's name-

No, that's not right. Grima wants him only to himself, he wants nobody to watch unless it's Grima himself, punishing the Exalt for whatever mistake he has made. He doesn't want anyone to look at Chrom in that state right now, he feels too greedy for it.

Grima whispers into Chrom's ear, "My chambers. Now."

Chrom doesn't respond while he's dragged to Grima's room, he doesn't need to. He already knows what his master wants from him and he'd be wrong if he wasn't excited for it. He can't show it with his mask-like muzzle, but he's smirking. He'll end up looking like a mess and it will be for his master, all of it just for Grima.

He loves how possessive his master can be during his heat. Marking Chrom as his with bites, making sure they're visible so everyone knows who he belongs to. Clawing at his skin, leaving him bleeding from the cuts which Grima loves licking up. Bruising him with his powerful grip, leaving wonderful splotches of color all over his body for his master to appreciate. How his master can fill him to the brim and never stop, making him a wonderful cocksheathe for Grima. His growls and panting, growing more animalistic by the second.

The two could last for hours. Grima never really wanted to stop once he began, and it was difficult for him to tear himself away when Chrom begged and whined for more. None of them really ever wanted to stop, what was the point in doing so? Of course, they could only stop for a moment to recover every so often. But when it was over, Grima would attack Chrom in an instant, pinning him against the bed once again only to resume whatever activity was interrupted.

At the end of it all, Grima's only partially done. The vessel could only take so much and he did not have an abundance of stamina, he could always order Chrom to flip in over and fuck him into Grima's mattress and keep going. 

Chrom knew every trick that could tip his husband over the edge and use them to his advantage, earning him praise from Grima, a very rare occurence. Hearing his name come out of his god's mouth drove him crazy. Every whimper and gasp from the Fell Dragon driving him to preform better, please him better, if it all means hearing Grima's voice call out for him and only for him.

It's not until they're both spent, panting and sweaty in each others arms that they kiss. With as much strength as they can salvage, they can keep going until one passes out only to resume where they left off when awoken.


	3. recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where'd it all go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the one person who asked for this chapter, i am so sorry for making you wait this long for it.

Chrom didn't fight back that day. Chrom saw Grima but he also saw Robin. Coaxing him closer, cooing his name with false sweetness. Was it genuine? He didn't care, gods damn it all, it was Robin, right?

It wore Robin's skin, twisting his form into something draconic, using that voice to drag him closer to the lion's mouth before he bites down fiercely. They didn't sound the same, they didn't look at him the same way, but Chrom didn't pull away.

Why would he fight back? He didn't have a reason to.

It was Robin, but it was also Grima. He's still there, right? Grima will love him, too.

It didn't seem right to everyone else, the witnesses. The ones who watched their future king give in, falling on his knees before the dragon.

Robin was the person he was fighting for.

It seemed like the right choice.

Grima welcomed his embrace, as if saying 'Welcome home' or 'I missed you'. Grima wanted this for so long, he wanted Chrom to himself.

He won. He finally had his claws on the precious Exalt, his wonderful new toy. No one else could fit this role better, no one.

Grima could've picked anyone, anyone aside from Chrom to bed, to be his partner, anyone else to kill for him and worship him.

What made Chrom so special?

Perhaps it was Robin's memories. Grima was always watching, and he was there to see the Exalt cautiously pick Robin up from the ground that fateful day they met.

He was watching when the two began getting more comfortable with each other, flirting with each other. It was disgusting at first, he couldn't stand the two of them. It reminded him of how he killed Chrom, and he wanted to do it again whenever he saw the Exalt's face.

But slowly, that changed.

Grima found himself feeling odd, he was antsy, as if something was missing. It all went away when he saw Chrom's face, and he wanted to scrunch up his face in utter disgust.

He rarely did. In fact, he wanted to see more.

Of course, he got that as well.

The two were madly in love, they wanted to show how much they trusted each other. Chrom made the first move, he was gentle, sweet, he didn't want to scare Robin away. Grima was fascinated. It was a dance of passion, and he couldn't look away. Something in his mind hissed in jealousy.

He wants Chrom to treat him like that. Show love and care towards him. Something else flooded Grima's mind, and it made him grin.

He could make Chrom his. He could take him away from Robin and make Chrom his forever.

At times, he found times where Robin's mind was weak and Grima took advantage of it immediately. Taking control of the vessel was a struggle when Robin was still there, but he managed somehow.

He'd do the same things Chrom did with Robin. Talk, flirt, and the thing that made him most giddy, he got to fuck him. Oh gods, he enjoyed it.

Chrom never caught on, he always thought it was Robin. Deeper voice? Something must be up. Acting differently? We all have our days. More clingy than usual? Chrom doesn't mind, he'd love to spend as much time as he can with Robin. Robin wants to top? He'll try something new just for him.

Everyone but Chrom noticed something was wrong, especially Frederick. That bastard. According to him, Robin gave off a different aura when Grima got to exercise his control. He brushed him off and focused on what he wanted most of the time, anyway.

But this damn vessel always had to squeal and ruin his fun. He noticed how his limbs felt heavy, drowiness, confusion as to why he couldn't remember the things he's been doing recently.

Chrom was oblivious, everyone else wasn't. They saw the threat before it went in for the kill, and still couldn't stop it.

Now he's here, in Grima's arms like a prize he just won.

Robin is Grima, and if that's true, he'll still love him. He doesn't have anything else left.

The Shepherds are in shock, digusted by the Exalt's choice. Lucina is begging for her father not to give in, but he doesn't hear her.

"Oh, how I longed to fight with you by my side, my dear Chrom."

The Exalt swoons. He's looking at Grima like he's the only thing that matters in the world.

Grima brushes his fingers through Chrom's hair, humming happily. So precious, so beautiful, a treasure he's finally gotten his hands on.

Lucina is interrupting again. She won't stop screaming for her father to snap out of it. Snap out of what? Nothing is wrong with him.

"Chrom."

He looks up at the fell dragon.

"Yes."

"Would you like to kill them all with me?"

Lucina is screaming. She's begging.

He gives Chrom that look he can't resist, but he wouldn't resist anyway.

Chrom stands up, looking at the army he brought with him.

"Only with you."

A simple answer, and it made Grima's smile turn vicious.

Lucina won't shut the hell up.

Luckily, it was easy to get her to quiet down with the two of them fighting together.

It was all so simple and quick with Chrom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puts on a pair of plastic kid's sunglasses  
> tell me if i messed something up i am so tired i cant focus at all


	4. prison bitch henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are some things worth keeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit didnt expect this entire fic to blow up but yknow what ? i have myself to thank for finally being in feh. you can all hornypost more of me and risen chrom, and i'll support you.
> 
> anyway, this chapter is named after what my boyfriend called himself in our group dm with chrom. it was iconic.

The times Grima could take control of his host's body were some of the most entertaining to him.

The dragon enjoyed seeing how everyone stared at their beloved tactician. Some were baffled, others were suspicious, most notably Frederick. Toying with him, poking fun at him as the knight glared at Grima was hilarious.

Frederick often reported the strange behaviour to Chrom, worried something could be happening right under their noses. Chrom never would believe a single thing his knight said, accusing him of lying to break the trust between he and Robin.

How precious.

Half of the Shepherds were always caught off-guard whenever Grima took control, surprised at their tactician's new attitude. Grima loved intimidating anyone with a simple stare and smile until the other looked away, he often tried to hit on others to see how flustered or angry they could get. Anything that could be considered rude is something that he would do without hesitation.

There were always going to be people none of his antics would disturb them, and the dragon had a feeling they somehow knew Robin was not in control. He knew one of them would squeal, he'd have to get rid of them once they did. Can't let a secret spread, it's the only method to keep them quiet.

Frederick was suspicious, but he did not know the truth.

In fact, Libra, Miriel, Tharja, and Henry seemed to notice he wasn't Robin quite easily.

Tharja constantly stalked and scowled at Grima, muttering weak curses at him to get him to leave, which were never successful. She did have some courage, trying to shoo the god away when she knew who was Robin and who wasn't.

Libra and Miriel remained stoic, cautious, careful not to seem weak or vulnerable to anything Grima would attempt to do. Those two weren't very fun to mess with as they never lowered their guards, so Grima let them be as they never gave in to his antics.

Henry was a curious one. Grima admired that never-changing smile on his face, even when threatened or insulted. Henry often stuck by Grima and Robin's side, eventually growing to somehow enjoy the dark mage's company. The god soon decided what to do with him once he'd take control of the land once again.

"I'll let him live, I suppose."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing important."

"Mmkay! Say, do you wanna see something cool I can do with a risen's arm?"

"Humor me."

What struck him as odd was how a Plegian was traveling with an Ylissean army, but Grima would ask when the time was right. Who did he pledge his loyalty to? He certainly has heard his prayers before as he sounded quite familiar. Grima already had plans what to do with him, anyway.

***

Grima enjoyed toying with his food, but the people he devoured or used weren't very fun to play with. They all passed out from shock, cried for help from a goddess who would not respond, begged to be spared, or screamed for mercy.

Of course, he loved each and every single scream of pain and fear from them. They were all music to Grima's ears.

The god used them like simple whores, fucking them until he has had his fill. He enjoyed devouring his prisoner's flesh once he was done with them or if he felt as if their use has diminished, leaving the scraps to Chrom if he had been behaving well. Sometimes keeping any of them around would bore him to death. Any prisoner he tortured for certain periods of time would become numb to whatever Grima would do. Of course, a certain prisoner kept the god busy, usually going to them if he had grown tired of the others.

Henry. 

He'd never fight back, perhaps it was because he did not have the strength left to or he simply chose not to. He did protest at times when Grima decided to torture him instead of any other prisoner he had, but of course, he favored how Henry responded to his whims.

***

"Hold him for me, darling."

Chrom held Henry's hands behind his back with enough force to bruise. Despite the pain, the mage let out a small chuckle, as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Is it my time already?"

"Yes it is, Henry."

Luckily, clothes weren't an issue. Every prisoner had the same clothes, and being barely dressed reduced the hassle of cutting their clothes off.

"Are ya gonna tear me apart like everyone else? I've been waiting for that for bit."

Fishing a dagger from his coat, Grima traces invisible lines all over Henry's abdomen.

"I'd like to try something new before I can get to that."

"New? Like what?"

Digging the blade into the mage's navel, Grima begins carving Henry open vertically. Digging his fingers into the gaping wound, Grima spreads the cut open more until he can clearly see the mage's insides.

Grima leans down and licks a stripe over a trail of Henry's organs, drawing out a small whine from the dark mage.

"Something like this."

Using a free hand, Grima begins teasing Henry's sensitive cunt slowly, coaxing more small moans of pleasure from him.

Mouth watering, Grima bit at a random piece of flesh, keeping his hand on Henry to draw out more sounds him him.

"Gri-ma!!"

"Already calling my name? I haven't even gotten to what I want to do."

Sinking a finger into Henry, the mage cried out in pleasure. Setting a slow pace, Grima moved up again to get a better angle to lick and bite at him. Slightly panting, Grima bites into an organ, sinking his teeth into it before bringing himself up, pulling the flesh with him. Henry attempts to muffle the shriek that follows it, torn between moaning out of pain or pleasure, writhing against Chrom who keeps his firm grip.

Licking his lips clean from Henry's blood, Grima smirks.

"This is what I wanted to try. Judging by the noises that came out of your mouth, I think it's safe to say that it felt wonderful."

Inserting another finger into Henry, Grima resumes licking his insides, curling his fingers to coax more noises from the mage. 

Pulling himself away, Grima grunts, "Chrom, lay him down."

Forcing the mage down, the former Exalt pins Henry's hands above his head. Crawling towards the mage, Grima grabs onto Henry's hips, grinding himself against the mage.

"I suppose doing this one last time before I decide to kill you won't hurt."

"I'm- mmn, very thankful, milord."

Shedding his clothing and stretching his back, unfurling his wings, Grima lets out a sigh of pleasure.

"I'll make it count."

Lining himself up with Henry's pussy, Grima grabs his hips and forces himself into the mage who whines at the intrusion. Henry clenches around Grima's cock, and Grima loves it, being able to fuck him while he's tight. Clawing at the smaller man's sides, Grima growls and sinks his fangs into Henry's shoulders and throat, setting a relentless pace.

Grima was not one who preferred anything less than rough sex. Being messy, rough, and bloody excited him.

Wrapping a hand around the mage's neck, the fell dragon chokes him, growling in his ear.

"Even when you're about to be killed, you still love being treated like a whore."

He recieves nothing but a shaky 'yes', and chuckles.

"I guess you deserve some praise, being able to take my cock without breaking. You are quite a nice cocksleeve."

A broken, trembling 'thank you'. Grima tightens his grip.

"Consider it an honor I chose to do this before I get rid of you."

Nodding, Henry can't focus, let alone speak. Only whimpers, gasps, and broken moans falling from his mouth. Grima definitely could tell he was close to cumming soon. 

Deciding to be merciful, a rare thing, Grima growls before biting down on Henry's throat.

"Cum for me, cockslut."

Letting out a broken sob, crying out the god's name, Henry cums. The dragon lets him come down from his high, ordering Chrom to let go of his hands.

"I hope you enjoy Chrom joining in for many more sessions before we get rid of you."

Henry trembles.

***

Another search party was sent out by the children of the Shepherds. Looking for survivors of towns and cities destroyed by the dragon.

Groups were formed to make sure everyone would stay safe and be able to fend off any risen, cover more ground, or carry any surviving people to their nearby camp.

Owain had set off with Inigo and Laurent near a destroyed town near the edge of a cliff. There was little to be found, only mangled bodies no longer identifiable, disembodied corpses, or charred belongings. Very rarely, someone was found, although not many, they were usually gravely injured.

Searching beyond the town and closer to the cliff's edge, Owain spotted something on the ground. Walking closer, he realized it was a person, but his stomach churned with anxiety.

"Great Naga."

White hair, face half torn away, one eye clearly missing but still distorted with the expression of pleasure. Covered in dried blood, large chunks of flesh missing, and abdomen cut open.

"Oh gods, Henry."

Owain looked away, and walked faster away from the corpse. He couldn't let his two comrades see the aftermath of whatever had gotten to him, especially Laurent.

"Owain? What did you find?"

"Whuh? Oh, uhh, it's not important. Let's keep moving."

Inigo looked puzzled.

"Owain, you're really not that convincing."

With a stern look, Laurent wasn't taking the bait either. He continued walking to the edge with Inigo, and Owain panicked.

"Wait, Laur-"

"Owain, we need to report everything we find, even if they're-"

Laurent stopped once he spotted the corpse, frozen with terror. Inigo caught on seconds after, cursing under his breath. Owain closed his eyes and turned away.

"We should go."


	5. a reward for the pious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha breeding kink hahahahaha lactation kink HAHAHAHA OVIPOSITION KINK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written with henry who i owe my life to.
> 
> the world isn't ready for our kinks but we're the ones who made it and you're the one reading it.
> 
> you either eat your dinner or STARVE.

At first, love and affection were things Grima was unfamiliar with. No one could blame him, he was created and made for chaos, destruction, built upon hatred for humankind. As much as he tried to learn something, he never got far with what he thought was love, such as taking what pent up feelings he had out on anyone who would try to earn his affections simply by bending over. Even with these encounters, he felt nothing. They were only seeking his attention for a few minutes, or however long it would take for Grima to finish.

Perhaps something had shifted when he finally had Chrom around him. Grima treasured the Exalt, keeping him close and only sending him out on patrols when needed. The Exalt was obedient, dedicated to pleasing his lord even if it meant giving up his body for Grima to use like a toy, and gods, Chrom would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Giving oneself up to their god is the ultimate act of loyalty, after all, and he took immense pleasure doing this for his god.

Henry loved to show his dedication to Grima as well. He'd follow every order he was given, from teasing himself until he whined and begged for more to pleasing Grima with his body until the dragon was finally satisfied, filling Henry to the brim with cum and/or eggs. The fell dragon enjoyed having both the mage and the Exalt to himself, to the point where he would summon them only to keep them close, shower them with praise and affection. At last, he seemed to be learning something about what "love" could be.

It goes without saying that Grima asked for quite a lot from his toys, especially Henry. He had something to offer that most other men didn’t- differing anatomy. Sometimes, there was something that Chrom just couldn’t give him, and it made the dragon’s mouth water at the thought. 

One day, Grima had entered Henry’s cell, a rare occurrence, to personally deliver his prisoner’s meal for the day. It was an extravagant supper by a prisoner’s standards- several cuts of poultry, fresh veggies (also a rarity in Grima’s kingdom), the like- all with generous portions. 

Henry sat up from his bedding with some confusion. The starvation on his frame was transparent, his whole body tensing like an animal. Grima knew that Henry must be contemplating the act of tackling his captor to the stone floor for the food behind that amicable expression. 

Bringing himself to his feet, Henry was the first to break the silence, with no small amount of disbelief, “Is that for me?”

“Yes, Henry, on one condition,” he dipped his fingers into a pocket and brought out a small flask of a translucent liquid, holding it out. “You are to take this serum once a day. Cooperate, and you eat three meals a day. If you don’t, you’ll be lucky if you receive soup every two days, understand?”

The mage stepped closer, gazing at the plate longingingly. He took the liquid, popping off the cork and sniffing it with a grimace. “Not poison, hm. Pardon my questioning, Your Unholiness, but what’s this for?”

“Hmm. You’ll find out in due time, you shouldn’t fear its effects unless you’re that paranoid.”

The mage’s smile struggled to remain steady. He did not know what to feel with the god eyeing him up, settling on his conspicuous chest and slender frame. Yet, he knew his physiological needs wouldn’t let him refuse. Grima offered a satisfied smile as Henry downed the potion like a shot. 

Henry coughed at the over-sweet substance coating his throat. “There, happy?” He grasped the edge of the plate eagerly. 

“Mmn, very. Enjoy your meals for now, and remember what I said. Once a day, and if you refuse I’ll take these gifts away from you.” The mage made a sound of thanks as he tugged the plate away, and promptly began wolfing down his first real meal in months. 

 

***

A few weeks passed before Henry noticed anything different after taking the potion. His body was sensitive to the touch, every ghosting brush from Grima’s or Chrom’s fingers sent shivers down his spine. He was needier, licentious, recognizing that he enjoyed fulfilling the requests of his god more and more each coming day. What came as the biggest surprise, however, was the change to his breasts- they were tender, swollen, almost painfully sensitive. He could not deny that this was Grima’s true intention behind the medicine. He supposed that the dragon must have a curiosity of the form Henry took, and took some satisfaction from knowing how damn sensitive he is. 

Of course, Henry had his needs and so did Chrom.

Grima would reward Chrom for his hard work by letting him have his way. Chrom would be eager, to the point where he acted like an animal in heat, just to lay his hands on the fell dragon and please himself along with his god.

Henry had other ways of fulfilling his needs when Grima would let him have his way.

"Mm, I think that's enough of those spells. How do you feel?" Henry giggles.

Grima snarls as he struggles against his restraints, clearly agitated over how he couldn't touch himself.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

Henry taps his finger against his chin, thinking to himself.

"Hmm, I think you look pitiful. Who would have thought an all-powerful fell dragon would allow himself to be restrained with such a simple spell? And get off to it? How embarrassing. I'm not surprised, though.” His gaze falls to the stiff member below him, undeniably draconic, and he flashes a grin. “That curse seems to be working just right."

The fell dragon growls, making desperate attempts to buck his hips against anything for some sort of contact. The mage sees this and laughs.

"Aww, what's wrong, Grima? Do you need help?"

"Damn you, bastard."

"Ah, that's not a very nice thing to say to the person in charge right now. Maybe I should increase the power of this curse?"

"NO! No, gods, no."

Leaning forward, Henry pressed a chaste kiss to Grima's lips.

"Behave and beg for what you want, then."

If looks could kill, Henry would be dead in less than five seconds. However, deep down, Grima knew this excited him and gods, he wanted more.

So he grumbles.

"What was that?" Henry held a wide, almost mocking grin. 

A growl, barely audible words mixed in.

Henry, determined to get a plea out of his Lord, hovers over Grima's cock and grinds down softly, quickly taking away what contact he so generously gave. Grima's eyes snap open and he gasps the second Henry's cunt makes contact with him and he whines.

"Tell me what you want, slut."

Grima snarls in response.

"Ride me. Now."

"Oh? Why should I? You're behaving like a brat, and we haven’t really started yet," Henry giggles.

"Ffffuck. Damn it, Henry, please."

Grima's panting, and the sight of this makes Henry's heart almost explode. He rarely gets to see this side of Grima, as the dragon always wants to have his way with Henry, and he clearly isn't used to not being in charge.

It's kind of cute how he thinks he still has some control. Henry could not deny the wicked satisfaction he felt straddling the God he worshipped, mocking and teasing him freely. He recognized that same childish wonder he feels when encountering a peculiar creature he had never seen before or a man that is torn and mangled yet still alive by some cruel design. He wanted to study and memorize every detail of the writhing form below him, poke and prod at it to see what makes it tick, and delight at every sweet noise out of its mouth.

He supposed that some small part of this was revenge for the way Grima used him tirelessly, getting back at him for every kick to the stomach he took or every time his organs spilled to the floor of the throne room or for each of his fallen comrades. Henry was acutely aware of the dagger in Grima’s coat, not two meters away. A small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him to make a dive for it and turn Grima’s torso into a bloody pulp of bone shards and organ chunks. Henry knew this would be pointless, as any moment Grima could choose to break the ephemeral tendrils and tear Henry to pieces, throwing him back into the dark hole of a cell to rot. 

Henry figured it was a pointless course of action. The true way to get under Grima’s skin was to play along, reduce him to his animal instincts and make him beg his prisoner to touch him, make him fully face the embarrassing facets of his physical form, as beautiful as it was. 

Feeding the anger can wait, Henry decided. For now, he would be satisfied with shaming and degrading his master. 

Below Henry, Grima stared at the mage, confusion painted across his face. Henry had been staring for quite a while. Had he gotten carried away with his thoughts, or was he displeased in any way? This is something that he enjoys doing, and Grima did say he wanted more contact.

 

“I don’t think I stuttered when I said ‘ride me’, Henry.”

Snapped out of his trance, Henry blinks a few times, remembering he was busy with Grima. How rude of him, stopping while Grima lays there completely vulnerable. In an act of impulsiveness, Henry reels his hand back and slaps the dragon hard across the face. Grima’s expression was that of outrage, but before he could bare his teeth and snarl, Henry grasped him by the jaw and turned Grima’s head to look him in the eye. He dug his nails into his skin, just enough to sting. He offered a smug grin, an expression almost foreign to his face. “Did you hear a word I said? You’ll get nothing unless you earn it, whore.”

Grima’s jaw clenched beneath his grip, practically hissing out whatever words could make it out of his mouth. “Then, tell me what I must do to earn more.”

Despite being ashamed of how easily he was being controlled by a mere human, Grima knew he enjoyed this kind of treatment. The embarrassment was a key element in what pleasure he got from this. Grima could deny it for as long as he would live, but he’d always know he enjoys being treated like some common whore one could get off the streets.

Henry’s grip relaxed and he let his hand settle on Grima’s hip, leaving purposeful, featherlike touches at his neck, chest, and belly. He lowered himself down to sit, hands trailing everywhere but his god’s cock, considering his words. 

“Hmm, it’d be real nice to hear you beg for my forgiveness. I'm so awfully hurt when you're so mean to me, I don't think I could put up with it. I shouldn't have to take any lip from you, you know. I don't have to waste my time with a sorry excuse for a reptile like you.” It was difficult to contain the glee as he watched Grima’s lip twitch at the mockery being made of him. Gods, it was damn cathartic to say all these things aloud, and to Grima’s face. The disgust Grima showed was more than enough to make Henry want to break his hips riding him, but Henry was more than patient. 

Grima’s expression contorted into a snarl, holding out on biting back in the literal sense.  
Looking away, the dragon muttered something under his breath. He wouldn’t apologize without a struggle first, and Henry knew this.

“Hm? What was that, slut?”

Refusing to keep any form of eye contact, Grima mumbled, “Forgive me for my awful behavior, sir… Please, accept my apology.”

Henry let out a sigh. He bent over Grima, allowing his captor’s cock to rub up against his belly as he gripped his jaw once more, more forceful and unafraid to break skin. “Weeell... I do appreciate the ‘sir,’ isn't it rude to avoid eye contact and mutter? Boy, you really are terrible with the whole human manners thing. And I thought I was bad!” Grima’s scowl was met with Henry’s devilish smirk, mere inches away. “Try it again.”

Gradually, Grima’s four extra eyes began to open- his way of having his own anger show on the outside, each one staring at Henry with hostility. However, if he wanted to get what he wanted, Grima would have to play along and try pleading yet again. Swallowing his pride and looking directly at Henry, Grima spoke clearly.

“I apologize for my insolence, sir. Please, forgive me.”  
It was just too much for Henry to resist. He wrapped a hand around Grima’s cock and pressed a kiss to his lips in a motion that more closely resembled a headbutt. Henry parted the kiss momentarily, “Good boy.” He returned for a less forceful kiss, softly massaging Grima’s cock between them.

Instantaneously, Grima’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth open and panting, drooling like a dog. The sudden contact was too much, and gods, he enjoyed it all. Slightly trembling in a feeble attempt to be freed of Henry’s hold on him, Grima lets out a pathetic whine out of frustration, wanting to buck his hips to increase Henry’s pace even by a little. By now, he’s letting out satisfied yet frustrated growls, trying his best to form words to tell Henry what he wants, but it’s too damn difficult for him if these damn curses weren’t holding him down and driving him mad with lust.

“Gods, Henry, more- fuck, please.”

“Mm? What does ‘more’ mean, Grima? Be specific, now.”

Grima sobs pitifully, “Please, anything. I can take it, please.”

Henry leaned back, taking his hands off of Grima’s dripping cock and letting it lean between his thighs, knowing full well how this will tease and fluster his new toy. “Is my touch not enough, slut? How greedy of you. If you ask me, not that you ever do, I don't think you deserve any more than that.”

“G-Gods damn it all, Henry, I’ll do anything you want if it means earning whatever you have planned.” Grima pleads, practically sobbing at the loss of contact. “Please, I’ll do anything for you.” Struggling to move his hips, the fell dragon lets out a cry of frustration.

“Anything, hm?” Henry studied Grima’s cock, beginning to swell at the base and pre dribbling down the ribbed surface. Gods, it's perfect, and Henry would be lying of he said he didn't need it in that moment. Yet he had a job to do, and that was to torture his torturer, and he knows just how to do it.

After a moment of thought, Henry stands back up on his knees, hovering close to the dragon’s cock. It was painfully obvious what he intended to do, and it sent a fire through the god. Henry lowers himself down, lovingly rubbing his clit on Grima’s tip.

Grima exhales, a mixture of pleasure and relief, “Gods, Henry, thank you, thank y-”

Henry cut him off, “Shut up. Speak when you’re spoken to, bastard.” There it was again, that giddy feeling of willingly disobeying authority. “The only thing I want to hear out of you is praise or begging for me. Cum and you’ll never get this again. Get it?” 

Grima gulps nervously, nodding. Gods, he was going to have a difficult time keeping quiet. Having the mage so close to finally sinking down on his cock is driving him insane. However, Grima is in no spot to protest. He’s not in charge of anything, Henry is and he’ll have to take whatever the mage could possibly do to him whether he wants it or not.

“Good boy, I’m glad you know who’s really in charge.”

Opening his mouth to make some sort of snarky remark, Grima promptly closes his mouth, remembering the fact he’s not allowed to speak. He settles on letting out a breath through his nose, clearly agitated.

Henry rolled his hips forward, letting out a pleasured sigh. His wetness and warmth were palpable as he dragged himself down Grima’s length, and to the dragon, simply delicious. He wanted to taste the mage, savor him.

Hissing through clenched teeth, Grima screws his eyes shut. Gods, this was going to more difficult than he thought it would be. There was no reason Grima should play along with this act any longer if he could easily break whatever curse Henry had placed on him. Grima is a god, he is powerful enough to kill anyone who stands in his path in the blink of an eye and bring them back as his puppet to command- so why wasn't he doing anything to fight back?

Perhaps he enjoyed giving in to his desires, giving up control to someone below him was exciting, but he wouldn’t admit something like that and freely let anyone else control him so easily.

“Gods, Henry, faster. Please.”

Henry responded in kind, speeding his movements and caressing the head of Grima’s cock. He watched his dragon’s expressions as he allowed him sensation. He used every twitch of an eyebrow and curling of his lips as encouragement. It was difficult for Henry to retain the teasingly soft movements as he himself got more and more flustered as his clit rubbed unceremoniously against Grima’s ribbed cock.

Utilizing the power he has, Grima attempted to release himself from his bindings slowly, to the point where he could freely move his hands. Grasping at the sheets below him, careful to avoid ripping them. Henry was too busy with his head thrown back to notice.

“Would it kill you just to start fucking me? Or do I have to wait for you to have your fun?” 

The content face Henry held fell off like a mask. He lifted himself off, looking down with an expression of mock irritation and disappointment. “Oh, Grima…” he began, lifting the god’s chin to look him in the eye, “Rude words like that get you nothing, now do they?” 

Henry’s hand twitched, and the flames of lust in Grima’s belly roared hotter, his whole body following suit. Henry gave a smug smirk as he watched Grima squirm beneath him.

Roaring in frustration, Grima broke from his restraints, wrapping his hands around Henry’s neck, gripping with enough force to bruise. 

“You insolent little PEST. I am your GOD, you’re the one here who obeys MY ORDERS.”

Tossing Henry onto the sheets, Grima crawls on top of the mage, snarling, “I think you’ve had your fun, pet. Now it’s my turn, and I think you know exactly what I am planning.”

Grasping at Henry’s breast with a free hand, Grima roughly kneads it. “Do you honestly think you have any control over me at any other point aside from this, you ungrateful slut? I could EASILY get rid of you if you tried anything stupid.”

Henry writhes beneath his master, wheezing desperately as his air is cut off. He tries to kick him off to no avail, resorting to desperately digging his nails into Grima’s forearms to attempt to get his hands off of him. He hadn’t the faintest idea what he could want from him aside from to tear him a new one. All he knew is that he couldn’t take a breath and his breasts were tender and the iron grip Grima exerted made tears rise to his eyes. 

“Aww, it’s cute seeing you struggle to free yourself when we both know that isn’t going to work no matter how hard you try.”

In an impulsive act of defiance, Henry scowls and releases the last bit of air in his lungs to spit in Grima’s face. As his lip curls, a cathartic expression forms on Henry’s face, followed by the breathless convulsions of laughter. Blood oozes from Grima’s arm as Henry roughly drags his fingers up the dragon’s skin.

Hissing, Grima releases his grip on Henry’s neck, wiping away the mess his pet had made.

“Playing dirty already? How naughty. Don’t you know disobedient pets always get punished for things like that?” 

After a few heavy breaths, Henry snarks, “If you knew animals, you’d know that they’re much friendlier when you allow ‘em a little freedom. A gentle hand goes a long way, but you wouldn’t know that, would you?” He chuckles darkly. 

“You expect kindness from me, a fell dragon? You should know kindness is something I have no time for, whore. When have I ever been kind to a mere human like you?”

A trickle of emotion gave Henry’s seriousness away. “You let me live, didn’t you? You’re not as cruel as you like to think you are, Grima.” 

Rolling his eyes, Grima shifted above Henry. "If that helps you sleep at night." Grabbing onto the mage's breast again, Grima slowly runs his tongue along the sensitive flesh, wrapping his lips around Henry's nipple and suckling gently. The mage inhaled sharply.

“Mmn, that shut you up, didn’t it?” Grima chuckled, amused by the mage’s reaction. “I should’ve done this sooner if I knew it would shut you up with no complaints.” 

“I… aah,” Henry seemed too flustered for words, tearing his eyes off of Grima to look anywhere else. His grip on Grima’s arm lessened, soon settling on his shoulder. He tensed and writhed beneath the dragon. 

Trailing his hand down Henry's body, Grima starts teasing the mage's pussy with his fingers, laughing softly when he feels how wet Henry is. "My, you're enjoying this aren't you? Just a while ago you were mocking me while you were teasing me. I guess the tables have turned if you're getting off to this, whore." Grima finishes his sentence with a soft bite to the tender flesh and resumes suckling.

Henry jumped at the nibble, growing warm and fidgety as the slight embarrassment grew. He could not deny how aroused this new sensation made him, especially with clawed fingertips caressing his folds softly. It was with sudden clarity he realized just what that potion was, and it made his face hotter. Henry also could not deny that as Grima drank from him, the soreness in his breast was relieved somewhat. 

Pulling away, Grima licks his lips and sighs. “It seems that potion has finally kicked in.” Slipping one finger inside the mage, starting off at a slow pace. “How do you feel, Henry? I hope you're having as much fun as I am.” Grima gives the mage a chaste kiss, moving down to his neck to nibble on it, teasing Henry with small bites. He doesn't want to make Henry bleed just yet as the dragon likes making messes when both of them are ready to fuck each other’s brains out.

Henry responded frankly, struggling to maintain a smirk, “Do you want the real answer or what you want to hear?” His legs twitched as Grima’s hand worked, the mage’s hand firmly around his wrist for some façade of control. He refused to look down.

Pressing another finger into the mage’s pussy, stretching him out as Grima hums, thinking to himself. “I know you'll say something that will irritate me to some degree, but I think I can handle it. That's what you want anyway, isn't it?” Grima pumps his fingers into Henry faster, fingers curled a bit, waiting for an answer.

His breaths grew shorter as he got more flustered, his grip tightened as he pushed his master’s hand deeper. “That was weird. Not bad, weird. Not sure how I feel. Do that again and I’ll- hh, I'll rip your horns out.” He whimpers as Grima repeatedly hits a sweet spot, claws threatening to scrape the soft walls raw. 

Grima chuckles. “Well, I'd like to see you try if you’re going to threaten me like that.” He sinks his fangs into Henry’s soft skin, moaning softly. Slipping another finger in, Grima pumps his fingers into the mage faster, enjoying how flustered Henry is becoming. Using a free hand, Grima gently fondles one of Henry’s breasts, tweaking his nipple. 

An acute sense of shame washed through Henry. He felt a few drops of liquid dribble out from beneath Grima’s fingers, trailing down the curve of his chest. His face flushed a deep red, wincing slightly from the soreness of his breasts, the bite at his throat, and his pussy stretching. He stuttered, managing to get out words in between desperate whines. “Grima, I’m-mmh, fuck- I'm ready, please,”

“Mm, I know, darling, I know.” Pulling his fingers out slowly, Grima positions himself on top of Henry, teasing the mage with the head of his cock. Grabbing the mage’s thigh, the dragon takes his time pushing himself into Henry’s pussy, savoring every moment, purring like an overgrown cat.

Henry rolled his hips as the dragon nearly bottomed out, all except for the prominent knot pressing against his entrance. He gazed down at it, biting his lip. 

Growling, the dragon tries his best to force his knot into Henry, gasping when it finally, finally goes in. The small mage yelps, gripping the sheets beneath them and arching his back. Despite all of his stretching and how Henry is so damn wet, he still feels so tight. Grima can't stop his wings from unfurling, sticking his tongue out like a dog out of pure pleasure. He waits a while before pulling himself out of Henry’s pussy, slowly bottoming out again, fucking Henry slowly until he’s adjusted to the size of his knot so he can fuck the mage without a second thought.

“S-So fucking tight, gods, you feel so good.”

“Thank you, Master, thank you, you feel fantastic.” Henry couldn't hide his whines and spasms as he was filled to his limits. He could barely hold on as Grima’s pace quickened. Henry wrapped his arms around the dragon’s shoulders for stability, digging his nails in, only seeming to rile him up even more.

Neither of them had room for conversation in between embarrassing mewls, pants, and growls. Grima bit down hard on Henry’s breast, licking up the puncture wounds, uncaring of the mess being made of his toy. The sight of his own blood was the final push needed to send Henry into bliss, screaming Grima’s name and clenching hard around his knot, trembling.

The dragon soon followed suit, thrusting madly as he came just as hard, biting down and growling. He spilled himself into the mage as his movements grew jagged and sloppy. Eventually, he relaxed into Henry’s arms, still plugging him shut. Henry kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, whispering words of praise, “You're perfect, my lord. You’re simply divine.” Grima hid his smirk as Henry giggled at his own joke.

“I'd say the same about you, darling.”

After several moments, Henry attempted to squirm the dragon’s cock out of him and was met with clawed hands pinning him down by the waist. He looked down with confusion to see six glowing, crimson eyes staring back hungrily. “Who said we were done?” Henry jumped as Grima rolled his hips into him. His cock stretched Henry’s depths to its limits.

The mage knew what was coming as Grima arched his back and sunk his teeth and claws into his soft flesh. The dragon was laying eggs in his womb. Henry took a breath and tried to relax. Grima grasped at his breast again, holding it in place as he wrapped his lips around Henry’s nipple once more. The mage inhaled sharply, stifling a moan that he would later deny again. The base of the dragon’s cock expanded with the first of the eggs as he began to suckle. He growled, panting, as he rolled and thrusted rhythmlessly.

Henry winced as the eggs reached his master’s knot, expanding until Grima’s cock was effectively stuck. This didn't stop the dragon from trying to fuck his prisoner, but he couldn't manage to pull the knot out without tearing that precious hole apart.

Soon, the first egg burst out, accompanied by the sharp pain of intrusion where eggs were never meant to be. A wash of hot lubricating liquid flowed out with the soft orb, followed by another, and another. Soon, the pair’s thighs and hips were in a puddle of fluid, and Henry’s lower belly had begun to expand. 

By now, Henry’s breasts were bruised from the grip Grima exerted, his nipples bloody and raw from Grima’s teeth and suckling. He had long been sucked dry, but Grima was too preoccupied with breeding to realize. Henry could barely focus from being stretched open and filled to the brim. 

He soon lost count of the eggs in his belly, but it had to be over two dozen when the last egg popped out. Grima shuddered above the mage and collapsed next to him, exhausted. Taking a few minutes to finally gather himself, Grima lazily pulled himself out, copious amounts of fluids following suit. He didn't move, but he adjusted himself so he laid on his side, moving the mage with him, hands around the mage’s waist, purring and covering Henry with kisses, rubbing his now swollen abdomen slowly.

Grima hasn't uttered a word yet, but Henry doesn't expect him to. He can tell the dragon is exhausted, just like he usually is after special activities like this. Henry kept petting the dragon, stroking his hair gently.

“I love you, master Grima.”

Despite how exhausted he was, Grima’s gravelly response made Henry smile.

“I love you so much, Henry.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love you, chrom.


End file.
